okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Scholar
The '''Scholar' is the leader of the scholars in Sei'an City to conduct the investigation in the Underground Ruins. She is also Gen's assistant during the investigation and during the build of his time machine. Her real name is never mentioned in Ōkamiden. History When both Chibiterasu and Kurow had escaped the guards in the Aristocratic Quarter}} of Sei'an City and eluded them in the Commoner's Quarter, they saw the Scholar walking pass them weakly and slowly, seemingly desperate and frail. She explains that she knew who King Fury is, she revelead him to be Sugawara. She tells Kurow and Chibiterasu that King Fury and his minions where looking through the Underground Ruins for something, but she couldn't make it out. During their search, King Fury captured Gen in the process, but the moment allowed her to escape and make it to Sei'an City. When Chibiterasu and Kurow first arrived at the entrance of the Underground Ruins, she somehow caught up to them. Kurow told her to wait by the entrance until they successfully rescued Gen. She, however, went back to Sei'an City after Kurow and Chibiterasu were blown away by the turbulent winds when they tried to reach the Thundercloud. After King Fury's defeat and Sugawara's departure for the heaven, she joined Kurow to restore Sugawara's grave on top of North Ryoshima Coast's cliff. They both were very diligent in restoring the grave to its former state. When Chibiterasu and Kurow were urged to get back in time to stop Akuro, the Scholar attended to Gen's introduction of his replica of the Moon Tribe time machine. When Kurow made his leave, she promised him that they will have their date as soon as possible. Characteristics The Scholar is quite tall, and described as "magically beautiful" by Kurow. She has a particularly thick and voluminous eyelashes, appears to be fashionized with mascara. She has pinkish tangerine blushes on her cheeks while wearing a pair of round mini-glasses. She has long black hair, stylized in a the common style of many aristocratic women in the olden Japan. The Scholar's attire is almost similar to Gen's. She wears a orange-colored scroll that seems to be tied to her hair using the gold-colored strap. Her outer kimono (particular an iromuji), which is not tied with any datejime, has a thin red stripe by the white okumi while some lavender and cross red and white diamond shape pattern by the sleeves and the red hemline of the kimono. As her inner shirt, she wears a cyan nagajuban with tangerine hemlines, it is also tied by a orange and yellow datejime which are tied by a red strap with a yellow bead-shaped aglet. Lastly, she wears a typical folded red hakama. The Scholar is a very responsible person. She is always worried about Gen when he was captured by King Fury. She also feels responsible for leaving him there and desperately needs to save him. Also, the Scholar is a bit "hard to get" as she doesn't want to tell her name to Kurow until they have their date. Trivia *The Scholar is the only main character whose name was never revealed. References Category:Characters in Ōkami